Spider-Man: Forever
by The Dudes Tude
Summary: When 16 year old Peter Parker is adopted the Kousaka's he needs to find out what his new holds for him. He needs to discover what it means to responsible. He needs to find out what it means the be Spider-Man.


Spider-Man Forever Chapter-1: Forever in his head.

1 year...1 whole year since that one day passed. 1 whole year since Kyousuke had married Kirino. 1 year since he broke their hearts. But one has come to give them hope. Kyousuke is off in college. Japan University. His folkes couldn't be happier. But there is one who is never happy. The one they call Peter Parker. 3 years ago he'd experienced traumatic events. 3 years ago his uncle died because of his actions. 3 years ago his aunt had a heart attack and died in the hospital. 3 years ago he was put into an orphanage. 2 ½ years later he'd been adopted by a nice family by the name of Kousaka. Peter hadn't had a family in such a long time. His last one had died, and he was the last of the Parker name. He didn't take the last name Kousaka, he kept the last name of Parker. He didn't want his name to end with him. The bus had stopped at the bus stop just a block away. Out stepped a 5'8" teenager with black shoes, blue jeans, a red shirt, covered by a black unzipped jacket. He had green eyes, with brown hair. His hair styled in a wavy form to the left of his head. "So this is Japan? Nicer than I expected." Peter explains.

Peter starts walking down the road that lead to his new home. Right on que a U-Haul moving truck passed by him with all of his stuff in it. Peter kept walking forward until he was met with a house that had the same address that he'd memorized. Peter exhaled a large amount of air. "Here we go." He said. Peter walked up to the front door and without hesitation placed 3 precise knocks on the door. After around 4 seconds of waiting the knob on the door started to turning. It opened to reveal a nice lady who had brown short hair a white long sleeved shirt, with leggings. "Hi. I'm Peter." He said with a bit of enthusiasm in his voice. "Hi Peter. I'm Yoshino. Pleased to meet you." She replied with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Won't you come in?" She asked. "Yes please. If I'm gonna stay here why sleep outside." Peter joked. Peter stepped in. "Oh please take off your shoes." Yoshino says. "Oh, of course." Peter corresponds and takes his shoes off and places them next to everybody else's. "Please come this way." She says. Yoshino opens the door to the living room and walks through, Peter follows. Sitting on the couch is a large man wearing a black robe with black slippers, he has a pair of slim no topped glasses on. He's sitting on the couch reading the news paper.

"Dear this is Peter. The one we adopted." Yoshino says hoping to get her husbands attention. He looks up and sees Peter. He stands up, puts the news paper on the coffee table and walks over to Peter. "Nice to meet you." Says the man. "Nice to meet you too." Peter replies with a bit of uncertainty.

" _Remember Peter! He may look intimidating but you could take him easily!"_ Peter thought.

The man sticks out his right hand gesturing to shake hands. Peter obliges and shakes hands with the man he'd be calling father. Peter put his hand down and so did the man. There was a tiny moment of awkward silence before Peter broke it. "I heard there'd be a sister mixed in with this. Where is she?" Peter asked. "Oh. I'll get Kirino." Yoshino responds. " _Kirino? I'd say weird name, but this is Japan."_ Peter thinks. Yoshino opens the door from before and walks trough. About a minute later Yoshino returns with the long awaited Kirino! She had orange hair that reached to her mid back. She wore a white leather jacket that ended at the beginning of her hips it was also unbuttoned, she wore a blue tank-top underneath it. She wore short shorts that were khaki colored. She also wore white shoes. She sort of had a displeased look on her face when she saw Peter. "Hey, nice to meet you!" Peter said with a happy and energetic tone. "Replacement." Kirino says. "W-what?" Peter says with a confused voice. Kirino walks through the door and back upstairs. "Is she normally like that?" Peter asks with a bewildered expression on his face. "Sadly yes. Ever since Kyousuke left she's been kind of sad." Yoshino replies. "Kyousuke? Who's that?" Peter asks. "He's our birth son, he'd left for college earlier this year. Him and Kirino where really close." " _I know that feeling. Me and Uncle Ben…"_ Peter thought. "Well enough of that. We need to have dinner." Yoshino said interrupting Peter's thoughts.

"While you do that I should go unpack. Because well, I need to unpack." Peter says. "Go ahead." Says the father. Peter runs outside and grabs two large boxes and stacks one on the other. Peter opens the door and carries the boxes to what he would be calling his bedroom. "Well, looks like this is my new home. I hope your watching me Uncle Ben." Peter speaks to himself. 10 Minutes later Peter had gotten all of his boxes up to his room. He had most of them unpacked already. Peter sat on his bed and looked at his hands. "What am I supposed to do?" Peter asked. It'd been 3 years since he'd gotten powers and he didn't know what to do with them. He knew he had them, he knew that he could use them. But he didn't know how to use them. Perhaps he could get some inspiration at school tomorrow.


End file.
